Coz You're Part of Basara Dormitory
by AmarisMayRay
Summary: Ditempatkan dalam suatu Dormtory lusuh? Keenam pemuda yang masih labil ditambah stress dengan fasilitas Dormitory-nya pasti stress akut! / Terima Kasih Klinik Tong Seng! / Mind to RnR?
1. YUKIMURA!

_**A/N: Maaf senpai, aku cuma tertarik ingin ikut fandom Sengoku Basara! Meski cuma main game PS2-nya aja, tapi aku sempat nonton apalah itu opening PS3-nya yang ada di PS3!**__**Jadi aku kurang mengerti karakternya. Tapi setelah membaca fanfic senpai sekalian, aku jadi sedikit ngerti sama ceritanya! Maafkan diriku jika seandainya ada sedikit meniru gaya tulisan senpai entah apanya! Kata temanku, aku adalah CopyCat yang cantik. (Eh)**_**  
><strong>

**Coz You're Part of Basara Dormitory**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara game dan anime milik CAPCOM dan Production I.G. Doakan semoga mereka mau berbagi karakternya jadi papak Yuki dan papak Ieyasu berada di pelukan akuh~**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Aku bingung apa itu Sho-ai, apa itu Drabble, apa itu dan apa ini(?). Jadi, aku cuma bisa tulis 'hati-hati OOC' karena aku tau kepanjangan OOC! #halah_gitu_aja_bangga**

* * *

><p>Ada sebuah <em>Dormitory<em> lusuh di kota Sapron (Hokkaido). Pemiliknya, Maeda Keiji, adalah seorang pemabuk yang senang berhura-hura dikala senang maupun sedih. Saking sering mabuk-mabukan, ia menelantarkan _Dormitory_-nya sendiri. Padahal ada 6 pria yang menepatinya. Orang yang sangat bejat, komentar _author_ pertama. Komentar kedua _author_, orang ini mending ditenggelamin ke sungai-ralat, laut.

Pemiliknya antara lain:

Lantai 1:  
>Kamar no.11 (paling kiri): Date Masamune<br>Kamar no.12 (sebelah kanan kamar no.11): Tokugawa Ieyasu  
>Kamar no.13 (paling kanan dan dekat tangga (kanan)): Chousokabe Motochika<p>

Lantai 2:  
>Kamar no.14 (diatas kamar no.13 paling kanan dekat tangga): Mouri Motonari<br>Kamar no.15 (diatas kamar no.12 sebelah kiri kamar no.13): Ishida Mitsunari  
>Kamar no.16 (diatas kamar no.11 paling kiri): Sanada Yukimura<p>

Jadinya begini:

Lantai 2: Yuki - Nari - Nari(?)  
>Lantai 1: Mune - Yasu - Chika<p>

.

Padahal mereka sudah membayar sewa pertama tinggal, lalu di bulan kemudian mereka tidak bisa membayar karena bukan mereka kanker (kantung kering), tapi tidak tahu bagaimana bayar sewa pada pemiliknya yang menghilang entah kemana. Karena merasa _Dormitory _mereka sangat langka (?) dan juga karena mereka sudah membayar sewanya dan tak mau rugi (salahkan siksaan sebagai pelajar yang jauh dari ortu hingga mereka kepaksa jadi pelit semua), akhirnya mau tak mau mereka musti betah tinggal disana.

Inilah hari-hari ketika mereka semua datang ke _Dormitory_ lusuh itu.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

_Dormitory _yang damai, mengalahkan kedamaian sehabis perang dunia ke 100 pada abad tidak terbatas. Burung-burung berkoar-koar karena menulis mencicit terlalu _mainstream_. Disana berdiam tiga pemuda yang berdiri di tengah halaman entah apa yang mereka lakukan karena mereka hanya diam mematung semua. Sampai...

"_What the hell!?_ Sambal tahu sumedang lagi?"

Suara celetukan pria berkumis-ralat, pria dengan _eyepatch_ yang menutupi mata kanannya, berambut hitam (tapi kadang kulihat warnanya coklat), dan hobi memaki tak peduli yang dimaki umurnya lebih tua darinya apa tidak, hanya bisa menatap nanar sebuah kotak bekal hitam berisi cairan (apa?) kental berwarna coklat dengan hiasan biji yang kalian tahu itu adalah biji sayuran, alias tomat-bukan, cabe. Dia menggunakan jaket biru tua lengan panjang dengan celana pendek putih.

"Sambal tahu sumedang cukup untuk mengganjal perut yang kelaparan, Masamune-_dono_," pria di sebelahnya hanya bisa menanggapi dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Pria berambut cepak coklat tua berekor kuda dengan mata merah (mungkin) masih diam dari tempatnya, sambil sesekali merapatkan jaket merah tebal yang ia pakai karena musim semi yang saking sejuknya, dapat menerbangkan orang yang beratnya kurang dari satu kilo, dan itu takkan pernah terjadi. Pria di depannya langsung memaparkan wajah kaget yang luar binasa 'apa-kau-tidak-bercanda?'.

"Pokoknya, kalian makan ini atau kelaparan!" cetus pria berambut _spiky_ dengan hanya memakai _boxer_ karena sekalian ingin memamerkan ototnya yang katanya _suge_ gede banget. "Aku sudah capek-capek dapat ini dari tetangga jauh di pojok sana!" marahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah gubuk tua yang jaaaaauuuhhhhhh sekali letaknya dengan _Dormitory_ mereka.

Pria bernama Date Masamune langsung naik pitam.

"_SH*T! _UNTUK APA TADI KITA-KITA PADA NGASI SUMBANGAN!?" protesnya. "KATANYA DANA BUAT MAKAN SIANG INI!? KORUPSI YA?"

"Korupsi? Tidak tidak," pemuda bernama Tokugawa Ieyasu itu menggeleng dengan wajah geli. "Tapi... SUMBANGAN KALIAN CUMA CUKUP UNTUK BELI SATU BUAH KENTANG, ALIAS KURANG DARI 100 YEN, KAU TAHU!?"

Kewibawaan seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu, yang biasanya menjadi pemimpin mereka, langsung hilang. Masamune langsung ciut, sedangkan Yukimura cuma bisa pasang muka senyum polos bak tidak mengerti apa-apa, karena dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ye ketahuan Yuki tidak ikut patungan ya?

"Ah tetap ogah aku makan," tolak Masamune, sambil memalingkan manik birunya karena kalah TELAK. "Kau mau menyakiti perutku? Mending aku makan pantsu sendiri daripada menyantap sambal aneh entah terbuat dari apa itu."

Benar sekali. Aneh juga orang Jepang bisa membuat sambal tahu sumedang, yang jelas-jelas itu bukan buatan Jepang asli. Jangan-jangan si pemilik rumah sana bukan orang sembarangan lagi ya?

"Jadi, sambal ini diapakan?" tanya Yukimura polos, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan ala anak anjing yang dikelilingi lingkaran api alias kejebak. Masamune menatap Yukimura sebentar, lalu kedua lubang hidungnya membesar mengalahkan hidung kerbau yang ditindik ala banteng.

'_Uh, Yuki. You are so cutee!' _kagum Masamune dalam hati, sambil mengelap hidungnya yang nyaris akan menciptakan lautan darah karena mimisannya.

"Yukimura mau makan itu?" tanya Ieyasu lembut, karena kewibawaannya sebagai pemimpin _Dormitory_ telah muncul. Yukimura mencolek isi kotak _bento_ tersebut, lalu mengemutnya dalam diam. Masamune cengo luar biasa, mengalahkan patung **Liberty **yang meskipun bawa obor dia masih saja diam. Kenapa? Karena dia patung.

"Gi-gimana rasanya?" tanya Masamune penasaran, atau khawatir pada boneka berjalannya? Yukimura menatap Masamune diam, masih mengemut jarinya yang berlumuran darah-ralat, sambal yang menurut _author_ sangat pedas ini. Ketahuan banget ya _author_ tidak suka makanan pedas.

"Yuki?" Ieyasu ikut khawatir dengan reaksi Yukimura yang mematung sedari tadi. Yukimura menurunkan jarinya lalu menatap kedua pria _seme _itu dengan kepolosannya yang sekali lagi, dapat membuat Masamune tewas di tempat jika saja dia tidak mengkhawatirkan bocah yang hobi berkelahi dengannya itu.

"Pedas..." lirih Yukimura, masih memaparkan wajah bahagia. Lalu...

**BRUUKK!**

Wajah Yukimura mendarat pada tanah-ralat, semen, dengan nistanya. Masamune dan Ieyasu mematung.

Mari kita hitung mundur dalam hitungan...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan histeris mereka mampu mengalahkan jeritan seorang waria yang diintip pria mesum.

xXx

Dua pria memijakkan, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman Basara _Dormitory_. Sayang tidak ada jebakan kecil seperti di piramida mesir, dimana ketika mengijak sesuatu kau akan bertemu ajalmu segera.

_"Nee_ Mouri, mau mengajariku fisika lagi?" tanya seorang pria ber_eyepatch_ putih yang menutupi mata kirinya, kebalikan dari Masamune. Dia berotot sama seperti Ieyasu. Mungkin dia adalah hasil genetika Masamune dan Ieyasu yang gagal kali ya?

.

Ampun Motochika! Jangan ngambek! _Author_ ralat bagian terakhir tadi! Harusnya "Hasil _fusion_ layaknya Goku dan Vegeta di Dragon Ball tapi gagal".

.

AAAAA! IYA! RALAT KOK RALAT!

.

Ngapain aku ribut sendiri ya? Motochikanya saja tidak mengucapkan patah kata padaku secara langsung.

.

Maaf atas ketidak-jelasan tadi. _Back to topic_.

Pria yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam membisu, masih terus berjalan lurus menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dan lantai 2. Tadinya _author_ kira dia menderita penyakit MuSel, nama penyakit baru yang pada detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, minggu ini, bulan ini, tahun ini, windu ini, dan seterusnya jika author terus menuliskannya fanfic ini takkan selesai, yang baru dirilis. Hanya singkatan dari Mulut di Selotip.

"Mouri~! Ayolah~!" tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus seorang 'Chousokabe Motochika', pria yang mengajaknya bicara ini. Dirogohnya kantong jaket yang hanya ia pakai untuk menutupi bahunya karena demi pamer kekar otot lengan sama perut, dan mengeluarkan selembar uang bernilai besar. Karena _author_ tidak tahu nilai mata uang Jepang berapa aja, jadi bayangkan saja itu uang dengan nilai besar, tapi tidak terlalu besar. _Autho_r maunya apa sih?

"Aku bisa membedakan bau uang asli dengan palsu, Chousokabe," akhirnya pria cantik dengan rambut coklat pendek atas bahu ini, membuka mulutnya. _Btw_, dia belajar ilmu apaan sampai bisa bedain uang asli sama uang palsu?

"Hehehe, ketahuan," Chousokabe tertawa nyengir. Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Dia memakai siasat dengan...

"APA-APAAN KAU, CHOUSOKABE!?"

Bentakan maut sang pria jadi-jadian ini pun tidak membuat sang pria berotot besar yang mencalonkan diri sebagai preman pasar ini, goyah. Ia terus melakukannya tanpa rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

"Ajarin dulu, baru aku tidak akan melakukan ini," ancamnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengibar-ngibarkan sebuah foto yang sudah dicuci di tangannya. Foto dimana di dalamnya sang pria sedang ngorok, yaitu wajah pria yang mirip sama lawan bicaranya (iyuuhh jijay~) sambil meluk sang empunya alias pemegang foto.

"Dasar kau! Aku takkan memaafkanmu, Chousokabe!" geram Mouri Motonari, nama sang pria dalam foto itu.

"Ayo~! Ayo~! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Ahaha~!" ejek si kurang ajar yang mirip bajak laut. Motonari yang diejek cuma bisa memicingkan mata dalam dendam kesumat.

"Hei ribut apa sih?" si naga mata satu langsung muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Masamune! Kau mau lihat adegan romantis aku dan Mouri?" sontak si Date Masamune melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya.

_'Loh Motonari kan antara tsundere sama kuudere?' _pikir Masamune dengan begonya, bukannya langsung percaya malah nyempet mikir yang lain.

"Masamune! Yukimura muntaber!" Ieyasu memberitahu Masamune ketika habis menutup pintu kamar Yukimura dari luar, dan melihat Motochika yang berdiri di lantai dua bersama Motonari. "Udah beli obatnya sama Motonari dan Motochika ya?"

"Beluman! Aku tadi balik kesini karena mau minta temenin Mitsunari ke toko obat!" bantah Masamune.

"Alah! Cepetan! Kasian Yukimura udah muntah-muntah tuh!" sebat Ieyasu.

"Ini salahmu sih, pake nawarin Yuki-ku sambel yang udah kadaluarsa sejak abad lalu!" Masamune bukannya mengalah ingin membeli obat, dia justru mencoba mempojokkan Ieyasu. Jangan ditiru pemirsa.

"Aku cuma bilang mau, bukan harus, goblok!"

"Udah nyata-nyatanya kau yang buat semua ini terjadi!"

"Kalian ini," akhirnya Motonari ikut bicara. "Jika kalian masih berdebat disini, yang ada justru tidak ada penyelesaian dan Yukimura mati di kamar."

"Benar yang dikatakan Mouri," sambung Motochika. "Lebih baik kalian berdua yang beli obatnya, sedangkan aku dan Mouri akan menjaga Yukimura. Bagaimana?"

Ieyasu dan Masamune saling lempar lembing-ralat, lempar pandang.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," ucap Ieyasu dengan sangat pasrah. Salahkan kenapa dia sering ikhtiar daripada tawakkal! Dan salahkan _author_nya kenapa bisa nyasar kesana!

"Maybe you all guys right," Masamune ikutan pasrah. Mereka berdua, Masamune dan Ieyasu, akhirnya berdua pergi ke toko obat! Ye!

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gaje ya? Sebenarnya udah lama mau publish cerita ini waktu akunku udah diaktifin senpai. Cuma, baru bisa saat pagi deh!**

**Reviewnya? Boleh minta? *kitty eyes***

**Nanti aku bakal review punya senpai jika punya waktu luang. Anak bandel mau sekolah dulu! **

**Readers: Bandel!**


	2. KAU YANG MAIN, CUCUMU YANG BAYAR!

"Uwooohh~! Hoeeekkk!"

"Maksa sih."

"Maksa banget."

Motochika dan Motonari secara kurang ajar, CUMA berdiam duduk sembari melipat tangan mereka ketika Yukimura keenakan melantunkan lagu (baca:teriak) namun tiba-tiba muntah lagi.

Di kamar Yukimura, kamar dengan no. 16, Yukimura tengah bangkit dari _futon-_nya dengan disebelahnya kini ember ungu yang masih kinclong berlumuran noda-noda yang dengan terpaksa author ucapkan _'u don't say'_ karena author sendiri menjaga perasaan si empunya ember. Eh ini bukan salah author loh kalau ember yang dimaksud bukan kinclong, tapi menjijikkan (eh keceplosan deh). Ini cuma sesuai penglihatan author saat mendeskripsikan suatu ember Motochika yang biasanya jadi wadah mancing ikan, pake kacamata besi.

"Ya ampun kalian ini kawan atau bukan sih?" Yukimura menghentikan aksi nyanyinya dan marah, ketika sudah muntah pelangi yang ke-10 kalinya. Bukan, bukan muntah pelangi ala orang habis liat adegan H.

"Kami sudah diamanatkan hanya menjagamu kok," jawab Motochika cuek.

"Kami dilarang menyentuhmu oleh Date," sambung Motonari. Mereka kalau sudah menyangkut tidak tahu diri, kompakan banget ya? Authornya sampai mangap-mangap kayak ikan di air antara pengen ngomel karena ketidaksetiaan mereka berdua, tapi gak jadi jika lawannya adalah dua perjaka kurang hormon estrogen. Tunggu, itu hormon wanita cuk!

Ah pasti author bakal dicibir telak sama anak IPA nanti. Oke, siapkan mental~

.

Kok jadi curhat gini? Ayo kembali ke adegan sebelumnya!

"Hei Mouri, kasi topik bagus dong!" pinta Motochika kesambet alay ala Cherrybel**.

"Misalnya fakta-fakta gitu kek," sambung Motochika.

Motonari mingkem. Yukimura masih asyik melakukan ritual pelepasan bakteri jahat. Eh maksudnya, pelepasan emm... author kurang bisa biologi nih...

"Ayolah~" pinta Motochika dengan urat kepala udah putus karena katanya digigit tikus gede punya Mitsunari, saat mereka berantem di halaman _Dormitory_ dahulu kala. Kaget juga tetangga Yukimura sama Motonari punya tikus. Matanya merah tubuhnya merah jambu, alias tikus jadi-jadian yang cuma bisa digambarkan dalam otak ababil ala author.

Motonari kepaksa manggut, daripada jadi stress gegara liat muka Motochika udah mesum dengan bibir dower.

"Kalian tahu kenapa ada _fujoshi_, ada penggemar _incest_, dan lainnya? Cerita ini dimulai ketika seekor anjing yang membawa tulang putih besar menatap pantulan dirinya di k- eh tunggu, kenapa aku mendongeng!?" heran Motonari menyadari teksnya ternyata salah dikasi author. Teksnya adalah tugas bahasa inggris yang disodor author yang lagi mojok gegara mencret habis liat tugas bahasa inggris, untuk membuat cerita lain dari cerita yang didongengin Motonari dengan sama versi. Author kira Motonari itu brilian, ternyata milyader. Dan author salah ngasi fakta lagi.

"Oh aku tau, yang ceritanya si anjing melihat refleksi pantulan dirinya di cermin kan? Tunggu, udah refleksi, mantul lagi," Motochika yang mau nyambung malah ngoreksi apa yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Dengarkan, Motochika!" sahut Motonari sebal... sebal banget dah.

"Ampun ndoro~!"

"Ndoro ndasmu!" sahut Motonari dengan intelek jawa akibat pengaruh Motochika. Habis ini pasti author bakal dinasehati ala miss Cinta Laur* oleh author lain hanya karena meng-_OOC_-kan tokoh idola mereka.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka sejauh yang kita bisa. Kalau bisa, kita terbang ke bulan bareng yuk? Oke ngaco.

Nah saat itu Ieyasu dan Masamune malah asyik singgah ke warnet. Author heran deh, rasanya mereka berdua punya laptop masing-masing di kamar mereka. Eh kok ke warnet ya?

Oh pantas, habis liat brosur. Tulisannya gini:

**  
><strong>**AYO MAIN DI SINI! KAU YANG MAIN, CUCUMU YANG BAYAR!**

.

Mereka adalah calon kakek yang menyesatkan cucunya.

Masamune saat itu bingung mau ngapain di depan komputer. Dia udah buka yout**e, tapi tontonan Henta* hari ini tidak seru, soalnya soal itu dia sudah update nonton di laptopnya. Lalu buka _email_, eh sepi bener...

Jadilah dia intip Ieyasu di sebelahnya. Ieyasu ketawa cekikikan dari tadi kayak kesambet kuntilanak. Masamune ngintip, dan terlihat di layar Ieyasu dia buka facebo*k.

Masamune manggut-manggut. Dia pikir, _'mungkin seru juga buka itu'._

Dia buka akun facebo*knya yang udah berjamur seabad dikali 0 ditambah 22 kurang 30 tambah 8 1/4. _Notif_nya banyak banget dah, sampai 1 ditambah 3 ditambah 7 ditambah 20 dikurang 22 dikali 100 dibagi 10 ditambah 9. Oke dah authornya pusing matematika. Tolong jangan dihitung ya.

Satu hal menarik perhatian si naga picek setelah melihat semua pemberitahuannya sangat membosankan. Sekitar baru satu detik yang lalu dikali- eh, nggak kok. Author ndak kasih hitungan hehe.

Author ulang lagi.

Sekitar baru sedetik yang lalu, Masamune d_itag note_ dari Ieyasu dengan nama 'Yasu marah Bogem'.

Dalam catatan itu, Ieyasu menjawab _note_-nya yang sudah dikasi pertanyaan lalu di_tag_ kembali pada yang _tag_ dan memberi korban baru yang akan di_tag_ (yo dawg). Masamune yang jadi satu dari sepersekian orang-orang yang ditag Ieyasu pun juga harus menjawab dan mentag.

"Ah malasnya ngetik," kata Masamune. Tapi mau tidak mau, Masamune ikut main deh.

Gini jawaban Masamune dari sepersekian banyaknya pertanyaan gaje nan gak jelas (udah disebutin woi!).

* * *

><p><strong>1) Hallo!<strong>  
>:Hai.<p>

**2) Lagi apa?**  
>:Lagi ngupil.<p>

**3) Wah kayaknya asyik tuh! Boleh ikutan gak?**  
>:Boleh saja. Aku suka kalau kita saling membantu kok.<p>

**4) Gak jadi deh.**  
>:Beraninya PHP-in orang. Tak benjolin kepalamu nanti.<p>

**5) Kalo boleh tahu, kau itu orang apa?**  
>:Orang keren lah cuk! Si pemikat kaum Eve yang tiada bandingnya! <em>Hah! You see?<em>

**6) Oh gitu... Oh ya, bisik-bisik sedikit tentang kamu dong!****  
><strong>:Aku suka kuda daripada cewek. Aku ganteng. Aku sering dipaksa ikut klub drama buat jadi pangeran. Aku pernah gagal menjadi pianis karena demam panggung sampai-sampai pipis di panggung saat kecil. Aku suka Yukimura yang seperti teddy bear. Aku cinta Yukimura. Aku benci Kojuurou yang suka ngasi sayuran tiap berkunjung di apartemenku. Aku.. _Okay that's enough!_

**7) Kalau boleh tahu, ada orang yang kamu suka gak? Hayo ngaku!**  
>:Rasanya sudah kukatakan di nomor 6 tadi. Cari tau sendiri!<br>**  
><strong>**8) Dia kayak apa?**  
>:Lihat sendiri saja. Yang jelas, dia imut menurutku.<p>

**9) Kenapa pilih dia?**  
>:Karena dia selalu mengirimiku dango saat aku ngidam cemilan.<br>**  
><strong>**10) Aku kepo banget ya?**  
>:Banget. Ngeselin.<p>

11) Aku gak bakalan nanya gini tanpa alasan khusus loh! Aku suka sama kamu sebenarnya.  
>:Hah? Anjrit! Gue gak yaoi woi!<p>

**12) Bercanda!**  
>:...Pernah ngerasa dilempar ke angkasa gak?<p>

**13) Oh ya, pernah melakuin hal memalukan tidak? Kalau iya, yang paling memalukan apa?**

**14) Buah kesukaanmu apa?**  
>:Pisang. Ambigu? Yeah.<br>**  
><strong>**15) Ambigu amat.****  
><strong>:Sebenarnya gegara udah baca nomor ini makanya aku tulis pisang. Memang, ambigu.  
><strong><br>****16) Suka gak ngomong sama aku? Pasti suka, hehe~**  
>:Narsis amat. Kau orang pertama di facebook yang bikin aku mau nonjok monitor.<p>

**17) Kapan-kapan main lagi ya? Kayaknya waktunya udah habis!**  
>:Baguslah. Aku lupa ka- ASTAGA YUKIMURA!<p>

**18) Eh kapan-kapan kita nyolong kolor bokapmu yuk!**  
>:BUSET DAH ORANG MAU BALIK KE KAMAR MALAH DIAJAKIN NYOLONG!<p>

**19) Maaf bercanda doang! Sampai jumpa!**  
>:Njiirr! Kalau ketemu, kupilin kau.<p>

**20) Eit tunggu dulu! Pelukan perpisahannya mana?****  
><strong>:SANA KAU, MAHO!

* * *

><p>Mari kita lihat komentar-komentar orang yang ditagnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tokugawa Ieyasu<strong>  
>Cepet amat lu! Baru gua ketik 10 menit dibagi 0!<p>

**Takenaka Hanbei**  
>Jiah. Suka sama Yukimura toh. Tapi gak diterima ya?<p>

**Date Masamune**  
>Hell! Dia cuma perlu waktu untuk memikirkan mau terima aku atau tidak.<p>

**Takenaka Hanbei**  
>Truk aja gandengan, masa' lu kagak.<p>

**Date Masamune**  
>Mitsunari aja gandengan sama kuntilanak, masa' lu kagak.<p>

**Takenaka Hanbei**  
>Kuda lu aja kawin sama kucing gue, masa' lu kagak.<p>

**Date Masamune**  
>Hideyoshi aja humuan sama Keiji, masa' lu kagak.<p>

**Chousokabe Motochika**  
>Gue aja gandengan sama Motonari, masa lu semua kagak.<p>

**Date Masamune**  
>DIEM LU CUK!<br>**  
><strong>**Chousokabe Motochika**  
>Ups! Sorry men! Woi Yukimura sekarat kalian malah asyik ke warnet.<br>Mati anak orang nih!  
><strong><br>****Date Masamune****  
><strong>Oke oke.

**Tokugawa Ieyasu**  
>Aku baru aja mau komentar udah habis perangnya. Ya sudahlah.<p>

* * *

><p>Masamune dan Ieyasu pun keluar berbarengan dari warnet.<p>

"Eit mau kemana paman?" tegur penjaga warnet dengan menampakkan tubuh kekar coklat mengkilap kayak habis di lap Cl*ng. Masamune dan Ieyasu langsung ketakutan. Ketakutan tiba-tiba tuh orang jadi banci, trus minta dikawinin.

"K-kan katanya cucu kami bayar?" kata Ieyasu.

"Iya memang."

"Nah, tunggu kami punya cucu dulu. Biar cucu kami yang bayar."

"Bukan tagihan sekarang kok. Tagihan kakek kalian yang kesini beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu," terang pria berotot tersebut sambil menyodorkan tagihan makan plus main warnet sama tiduran sama wanita janda (anjir dah) dari kakek mereka berdua.

Keduanya langsung pucat, dan beberapa detik kemudian kita bisa dengar suara teriakan "KABOORR!" menghiasi trotoar jalan diselingi gema derap kaki.

xXx

**A/N: I'm back, minna!**

**Huhu, udah nulis panjang (mananya?) tapi scene nyembuhin Yukimura aja belum nyampe! Ajegile dah~**

**Wah langsung disambut ramah disini! Aku senang sekali~****  
><strong>**Jadi bisa kenalan sama author yang kukagumi sejak bulan lalu! Apalagi yang review pertama adalah author yang paling kukagumi sekali sejak baca fanfic Sakon. Sejak aku buka di mamah(?) pixiv, aku jadi fangirlingan sama Sakon loh (tapi tidak mengalahkan Kagamine Len)! Apalagi katanya dia bawa dadu kan? Ahh ya ampun karakter basara bagus semua~!**

******Oh ya, panggil aja aku Mari. Namaku bukan manggis loh. xD**

**Huhh :'(****  
><strong>**Tapi aku sedih waktu baca di RU bbm katanya ada satu author kita yang bakal hiatus karena sekarang tidak punya waktu luang. Thor, yang tabah ya~**

******Btw makasih udah ngasih tau apa itu Drabble dll, jadi ngerti deh.**

**Oh ya maaf senpai Runa, aku gak terlalu suka yaoi. Aku suka twincest seperti LenxRin aja, trus brother complex, dan yang tokoh cewek cowok pokoknya. :'( dan itu jujur dan jujur banget, aku ndak mahir soal romance huiks~!**

**Soal update, jangan pada marah jika lama ya? Aku punya kerjaan berat di RL yuhu~****Ya ampun, nulis ff genre humor lancar kayak pake wi-fi deh! Bayangin nulis fandom sebelah butuh dua minggu, yang ini dua hari aja selesai. Jadi kagum sama author penulis genre non humor deh!**


	3. Terima Kasih Klinik Tong Seng!

**BRAK!**

Para anggota SenBasa joget ria di atas panggung dalam kamar Yukimura. Ada yang nge_-harem_(?), ada yang goyang itik, ada yang goyang sesar(?), bahkan ada yang gak goyang.

Oke author salah narasi.

.

.

"YUKIMURA-KUUUUUU!"

Masamune memeluk Yukimura tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi, setelah mengebrak pintu kamar Yukimura dengan bejat sampai daun pintunya jebol. Wajah Masamune pucat. Bibirnya gemetaran. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan yang paling penting, Masamune akan berlebai ria setelah ini.

"OWWWWW MY SWEETY TIGER LOPE LOPE ADUHAI ADUH SEKSINYA, NYARIS SAJA AKU DITUNANGIN SAMA WARIA BERMUKA BELAAAANGGGG!"

"M-Masamune-_dono_?"

Yukimura yang wajahnya penuh sirat keheranan, cuma bisa diam mendengarkan histeris naga picek yang _volume_ suaranya bahkan mengalahkan jeritan wanita yang ngeliat kecoa dalam bak mandinya.

"Aku hampir dijodohin sama Hanuman. Sumpah, wajahnya nyeremin. Gue yang lari-lari gaje, jadi lari beneran!" cerita Masamune sedih, masih memeluk Yukimura lekat.

**PLAK!**

"Mana ada Hanuman di Jepang!" bantah Yukimura setelah sukses mendaratkan ciuman mesra di pipi Masamune-ralat, tamparan mesra-ralat lagi, tamparan keras maksudnya. Wajah Yukimura tambah horor, melebihi horor sehabis muntah sampai ember Motochika bolong-bolong saking tidak bisa menahan asam lambung Yukimura.

"KAN ISTILAAAAAHHH!" teriak Masamune yang hanya bisa ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang membekas dengan bentuk telapak tangan Yukimura.

Motonari dan Motochika bertampang takut melihat adegan dua bocah tersebut yang mulai berantem, langsung berpelukan. Sebenarnya bukan takut apa, hanya kan diluar juga lagi ada keributan. Ya, keributan sejenis kucing dan anjing adu cakar-cakaran.

Sosok lelaki berambut _silver_ yang tengah menjambak rambut lawannya dengan bejat diluar pintu, langsung teriak,

"WOI YANG _BROTHER COMPLEX_ JANGAN RIBUT!"

_'Kan dia teriak,'_ batin kedua moto-moto. Mereka berdua langsung fokus ngeliat dua sosok yang tengah berantem di luar kamar Yukimura sambil masih berpelukan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Mitsunari sama Ieyasu.

"MAU APA LU IEYASU!? SETELAH MALU-MALUIN BOKAP GUE, SEKARANG MENJEBAK GUE DENGAN BILANG GUE BABU LU!?"

"GUE KAGAK BILANG LU BABU GUE! SI MASAMUNE TUH YANG BILAAAANG!"

"TAPI LU TERLIBAT DI DALAMNYA! DEMI MORGAN SM*SH YANG GAK BAKALAN KAWIN SAMA GUE GEGARA DIA MASIH WARAS, GUE JADI TAMBAH BENCI SAMA ELUUUU TAUUUU!" saking stressnya Mitsunari sampai umbar aib dia fanboy(?) sama Morgan. Pepohonan kehilangan daunnya karena tiba-tiba daun-daun pohon berguguran bersama-sama sampai mengakibatkan hujan. Burung-burung yang bertengger damai langsung terbang menjauh. Ular-ular sawah yang awalnya gak ada di sana tambah gak ada, seperti 0 jadi -0. Oke -0 itu gak ada. Author lagi stress kumat.

Mereka berdua ribut kenapa sih? Let's cekidot! Kita liat rekaman sebelum perkelahian dimulai.

* * *

><p>"AAAA!"<p>

Masamune dan Ieyasu berteriak sepanjang trotoar jalan. Tidak ada waktu berhenti bagi mereka, atau bakal mendapat tanduk cinta dari sang penjaga warnet yang ada dibelakang mereka, yang kini sedang mengejar.

Kecepatan normal mereka hanya 28 km/jam. Lalu naik jadi 40 km/jam. Lalu naik lagi jadi 80 km/jam. Bila tidak bisa imajinasikan lari mereka gimana, silakan tonton adegan seorang remaja kabur ketika dikejar ibu-ibu pemilik rumah dalam movie Kungfu Hustle. Author bukan promosi, cuma memang suka sama movienya!

"Jangan kabur loe!" teriak preman yang larinya ternyata laju juga.

Saat itu, ada lelaki berambut _silver_ pendek sedang berbelanja di suatu kios buah. Di dalam kantong coklatnya, tersimpan berbagai macam buah-buahan seperti apel, pir, sampai timun pun ada. Jangan tanya kenapa ada timun disana. Soalnya timunnya habis dikasi sama penjaga kiosnya sebagai upah membeli buahnya banyak. Biarlah dikasi bonus yang bukan termasuk apa yang dijual pedagangnya, asal yang namanya 'bonus' benar-benar ada.

"I-itu Mitsunari kan!?" seru Masamune.

"I-iya tuh!" jawab Ieyasu. "Ayo kita teriak kompakan."

"Ayok!"

_"One..."_

"Ndak usah pake hitungan! Kita kecapekan lari tau!"

"Ah _alright."_

"MITSUNARI TOLONG KAMIII!"

_"SILVER HOORRRNNNNN!"_

Pria tersebut menengok Masamune dan Ieyasu yang masih berlari. Naasnya nasib Mitsunari bertemu dua pria yang sangat dibencinya. Si Masamune yang sering membakar bajunya yang tengah dijemur di bawah terik sinar matahari sambil teriak "WAYOLO! WAYOLO!" kemudian nari samba, dan Ieyasu yang sering nyolong kolor Mitsunari buat dipamerin pada seluruh anggota _dormitory_ sambil teriak, "LO BELUM NYOBA _SKILL_ KANCUUTTT BETEBARAN DARI GUE BUKAN!?" dengan nada ancaman yang sangat bersemangat. Jangan ditanya tujuan mereka berdua melakukan hal bejat pada Mitsunari kenapa. Mereka bakal ngancam ngaduin ke senpai Runa lalu aku kembali diceramahin ala pidato SBY mengeluh karena gajinya kurang.

"Kalian? Ada apa?"

"BAYARIN HUTANG KITE-KITE YA!" teriak mereka kompakan. "BANG! NI YANG BAKAL MAU KAWIN SAMA ANAK ABANG KOK!"

"HAH!?"

* * *

><p>"Hah!? Ngapain gue meluk elo!?" jerit Motonari yang nyadar dia melakukan hal menjijikan bersama <em>rival<em>nya, yaitu meluk dengan mesranya.

"Bentar aja gapapa keles," omel Motochika yang keenakan modus. "_Btw_ Mouri, tumben bahasanya gaul."

"Loh biasanya aku juga ngomong ala gini kok," sergah Motonari.

"Tadi kau bilang 'gue elo'."

"Gak kok! Paling salah dengar kamu!"

"Beneran!"

"Gak mungkin!"

"Beneran!"

"Gak mungkin ah!"

"Kau ini kubilangin beneran ya beneran!"

"Kita putus!"

"Yank! Maafin aku yank!"

Gak sadar, obrolan Motochika sama Motonari udah melenceng jadi ala omongan iklan kartu _provider_ jaman bahulak.

"MATI KAU-"

"IKATAAAAAAANNNNN!"

"IEYAASUUUUUUU!"

Teriakan tadi membuat keempat perjaka yang asyik ribut bareng_ rival_nya masing-masing, menghentikan aksi mereka.

"_OYAKATA-SUAMMUUAAAAAA!_" teriak Yukimura. Masamune spontan melepas peluknya demi menutup telinganya. Takut-takut telinganya langsung budeg dan dia tidak mau menyusahkan 'yuki-nya' akibat harus membayar asuransi kesehatan Masamune.

Lebih tepatnya bukan takut menyusahkan, tapi takut sama author yang bakal nangis gaje lalu bikin kisah Masamune menjadi lebih dan lebih buruk. Entah masuk penjara gegara nyolong kolor orang lah, mati gegara saat boker eeknya (maaf) langsung jadi dinamit lah, atau saat masak air tiba-tiba air masakannya tumpah dan Masamune tergelincir hingga nyungsep ke jendela.

_"PAAARTTTYYYYYYYY!"_

Loh? Kok Masamune jadi ikutan teriak? Depresi gegara cerita author tadi ya?

_"NICHIRIIIIIIIINNNN!"_

Tiba-tiba Motonari ikutan juga. Oke, author diem aja cermati apa yang mereka lakukan.

_"GAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"_

Semua yang di dalam kamar, menatap Motochika dengan tatapan, 'tadi-kami-tidak-salah-dengar-kan?'. Yang diluar gak tau deh.

"Kenapa? Kayak baru tau aja bahasa '_gay_'," oceh Motochika.

"Bukan itu Motochika_-dono_," sahut Yukimura. "Tapi artinya..."

"_Gay_ itu artinya cowok homo. Dia suka pake kaos _pinky pinky sweety_ tapi kekar. Dia itu gak tertarik sama cewek," jelas Motochika.

_'Bukan itu maksudnya, Motochika-dono,'_ protes Yukimura dalam hati sambil bergidik. '_Kasihan Motonari-dono_.'

_'Sepertinya aku harus hati-hati dengan manusia satu ini,'_ pikir Masamune. _'Sialnya aku sering boncengan sama dia ke kampus pula.'_

_'Malangnya nasibku harus punya rival yang dengan bangganya menyatakan dirinya 'gay','_ pikir Motonari pasrah.

"Motonari-_dono_, Masamune-_dono_," panggil Yukimura setelah keheningan tercipta beberapa lama. Kedua orang yang dipanggil manggut-manggut, lalu bersamaan menatap Motochika yang lagi berkhayal udah nyampe langit ke tujuh bersama bidadari berpenis, dan kalian bisa memikirkan apa khayalan Motochika ala mad dog, biar greget.

Motonari mengeluarkan suntikan dari kantong bajunya. Author lupa promosi jika kantong ajaib doraemon udah dijual bebas pada anak-anak kuliahan dengan berbagai macam versi. Mau yang bundar boleh, segitiga boleh, bahkan seukuran mikroba juga boleh. Semuanya sama harganya, cuma sumbang air susu dari nenek-nenek berumur 70-an satu ember cat gede saja. Ah ngaco.

"Eh?" Motochika yang udah buyar khayalannya fokus melihat suntikan yang dibawa Motonari. "I-itu apa?"

"Suntikan bius," jawab Motonari singkat dengan sorot mata fokus menatap Motochika. Aura sebagai dokter karena dia masuk jurusan dokter sangat membantu pemirsah.

"Huaaa! _Tell me_ jika ini sudah berakhir!" tangis Masamune yang nangis di pundak Yukimura secara keras. Ia memukul-mukul pundak Yukimura dengan keras.

"Kau mamaknya?" heran Yukimura. "Cuma dibawa ke klinik tong seng aja kok."

"_He_... DIA TUKANG OJEKKU! KALAU DIA MATI, GUE SUSAH NYARI TUMPANGAN KE KAMPUS KALAU TELAT!" curhat Masamune dengan nangis banjir darah.

"OH JADI ALASAN LU NAEK MOTOR GUE DULUAN SAAT PAGI TANPA GUE AJAK, KARENA ITU TOH!?" sahut Motochika masih ketakutan sama Motonari.

"IH NGAPAIN JUGA! MOTOR LU KAMSEUPAY IYUUUHHH GITU!" protes Masamine.

"TERUS KENAPA KALO MOTOR GUE KAMSEUPAY? MASALAH BUAT LOOO? MOTOR JUGA GUE YANG MAKE! SIAPA ELOOOO? MATI AJA SANA!" nyolot Motochika.

"Mulai mabok," tegur Motonari. "Kalau gini sih, tidak ada cara lain lagi."

Motonari langsung bidik dengan suntikannya setelah memastikan Motochika bakal dan bakal terus diam di tempatnya. Ia lesatkan suntikannya seperti bermain dalam suatu wahana jika terkena bidikan maka mendapat boneka lucu, dan...

**JLEB!**

Jarum suntik menancap tepat pada selangkangan Motochika. Mari kita hitung mundur dalam hitungan...

3

"DENGARKAN DULU MITSUNARI! INI CUMA SALAH PAHAM! THOR! KENAPA SOROT KAMERA KE KITE-KITE SIH SAAT NGITUNG!?"

2

"JADI INIKAH ALASANMU SUBUR-eh, IEYASU!?"

1

"DE-MI-TU-HAAANNNN!"

**BRUUKK! PRANG! DUAR! BRAK! NGIUNG! NGIUNG! MEONG!(?) CIT!(?) GUKGUK!(?)**

Berbagai macam _sfx_ langsung diketik author saking ngakak sama wajah Arya Wiguna-salah, Ishida Mitsunari yang udah ngos-ngosan nebarin berbagai macam material di dekatnya. Untung cocok _sfx_-nya sama material yang dilempar Mitsunari.

"COCOK MANANYA WOI!"

...Oke, maafkan author yang lebai ini Ieyasu ganteng.

Mitsunari yang berhasil membobol daun pintu kamarnya, melempar daun pintu tersebut pada Ieyasu sekaligus tersungkurnya Motochika karena jatuh terbius.

"Berhasil! Hore!" sorak Yukimura ngikut gaya ala Dora the x-sensor ngeliat Motochika mendarat dengan selangkangan di atas kayak kayang. Loh ni anak malah gembira banget kayaknya.

Tapi gak papa. Papa Yuki imut kya kya! Apalagi saat bersorak kyaaaa!

Sudahlah. Author insaf _fangirl_ingan.

"Kenapa kau tega sih, Mitsunari? Kenapa yank?" tanya Ieyasu yang berhasil menahan daun pintu sebelum mendarat pada wajahnya ternyata pemirsa-pemirsa! Jangan salahkan author kenapa mentang-mentang suka Ieyasu jadinya ga tega nistain dia.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya balik Mitsunari. "Sms gak dibalas! Nelpon gak pernah! Eh maksudnya, kau sudah MENGKOSONG LOMPONGKAN TABUNGANKU YANG BEJIBUN KUSIMPAN UNTUK KEHIDUPAN KELAK!"

"Tapi salahkan penjaganya kenapa dia mau-maunya tertipu saat kami bilang kamu yang bakal bayarin kami!" sergah Ieyasu. Oh itu toh alasan mereka berantem dari tadi. Wajar sih mempermasalahkan harta untuk jaminan hidup masa depan.

"Itu salah kau yang menjodoh-jodohkan orang seenak jidat lebarmu!"

"Loh daripada uangmu habis mending kawin suri kan?"

"Ogah! Jijik! Gue masih 2 semester lagi kemudian lulus dengan gelar Dr tau! Gue sebentar lagi bakal jadi PNS, lalu jadi bupati, lalu gue bakal ngasi kebijakan jika tidak boleh bergaul dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

"Kuliah sambil menjadi ibu rumah-salah, papak rumah tangga gak salah kale!"

Mitsunari yang sudah marah maksimal, langsung teriak.

"KAU HARUS GANTIKAN PEKERJAANKU SEBULAN INI! GAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA!"

"Kerja a-apa sih!?" Ieyasu bergidik ngeri sama wajah Mitsunari yang mirip sama tokoh-tokoh seram di manga 'Jigoku Shoujo'. Ini kenapa dari tadi author promosi!?

"Kerja... Menjadi..." Mitsunari tertawa lepas seketika, membuat Ieyasu semakin bergidik merinding. Ieyasu langsung pingsan dengan wajah pucat seperti anemia tiba-tiba ketika mendengar ucapan Mitsunari yang terakhir dimana cetar membahana horor banget lah.

"Tukang ganti popok bayi yang habis boker. Fufufufu~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Sementara itu, Motonari bersama Masamune (Yukimura mau ikut tapi dicegah Masamune karena muntabernya belum sembuh. Ah co cweet deh Masamune) yang ternyata sudah menggotong mayat(?) Motochika ke klinik tong seng tiba-tiba diwawancarai salah satu reporter numpang lewat. Dimulai dari pertanyaan "Siapa yang butuh perawatan ke sana?", "Bagaimana mereka merawatnya?", "Apa saja pesan yang mereka berikan?" dan lain-lain ditujukan pada Masamune dan Motonari. Tentu saja jawabnya bergantian, kalo gak, ketahuan nanti mereka habis bius kawan mereka secara ilegal jika saja keceplosan akibat berebutan pengen numpang kerekam kamera.

"Jadi, apa kesan anda setelah mengantar kawan anda ke klink tong seng?" tanya sang reporter. Motonari langsung menarik _mic_ dari reporter dan berdeham pelan.

"Dulu, kawan saya ini gay akut akibat cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah terus oleh saya. Dan setelah kawan saya berobat ke klinik Tong Seng, kawan saya jadi..."

"ADUH BAJUNYA BAGUS BINGIT! BOLEH PINJEM GAK!?"

Terlihat si pria bereyepatch yang menutupi mata kirinya alias Motochika, menarik-narik baju kekurangan bahan milik seorang waria yang numpang lewat di dekat mereka sambil histeris ala cewek. Sementara itu dari dekat, Masamune berusaha keras memperingati Motochika jika yang dihadapinya adalah orang kurang waras, sambil narik-narik Motochika kuat.

"Kawan saya jadi BajuWariaLovers (BWL) akut. Terima kasih klinik Tong Seng."

Setelah ia mengucapkan hal tersebut, Motonari bungkuk-bungkuk hormat di depan kamera lalu kabur narik Motochika sama Masamune pergi sejauh mungkin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pertama gak niat mau nerusin fanfic ini karena yang review sedikit (bahkan udah niatan off selamanya jadi penulis). Tapi saya sangat sangat berterima kasih sama senpai Runa yang sudah memotivasiku menulis lagi dengan sodoran fanfic humor yang super bikin aku ngakak dan sedikit nasehat tentang review (takkan kuungkit kok obrolan kita #slap). Gapapa fandom lain, yang penting ngakak. Tanpa senpai, fanfic ini takkan berlanjut~ **

**Untuk author Meaaaa, benar sekali! Aku suka baca meme comic indonesia (MIC) waktu musim-musimnya ada mad dog, yo dawg, fuuuu, dll yang sempat bikin aku gak boleh log off lama demi bisa baca karya-karya mereka. Cuma ditutup karena sesuatu. Yaitu udah jadi sistem sindir-sindiran. Hiks sedih tau. **

**Maaf untuk I w bunga, aku ndak bisa wujudin rekues fanfic genre frienship. Soalnya saya kalo jujur juga kurang suka bergaul sama cowok, jadi kurang ngerti sistem 'friendship' mereka gimana. Saya benci mereka (cowok) :'^ *jadinya curcol* **

**Untuk senpai AlayChildren, nih sodorannya buahahaha!**

**Makasih atas kritik sarannya juga pujiannya ya! Saya senang sekali dapat berpartisipasi untuk fanfic ini. Cuma sekarang karena tugas sangat menumpuk, jadi susah deh beride-ide. Makanya untuk fanfic ini akan kucontreng 'complete'. Andai aja ada yang mau collab hiks. *stare someone* #digeplak **

**Dahulu jika boleh jujur, ini fanfic asalnya dari ff senpai Runa yang gak diaplod-aplod walau isi ceritanya beda sama versiku. Baca sketsanya aja mabok. Jika disini ceritanya Yukimura muntaber, di ff senpai Runa ceritanya Masamune dipulangkan ke rumahnya sampai yang lain maksain Masamune balik ke dormitory loh (jauh ya ceritanya?). Judulnya saja yang buat senpai (sampai diprotesin jika judulnya gak cocok sama isinya lol!). Pokoknya sketsa cerita senpai itu friendshipnya kerasa + hurt/comfort ada di chapter akhir. Tapi malah kujadiin gaje gini ceritanya gyahaha. **

**Boleh minta review walaupun cuma bisa saya baca tanpa balas? Yang reviewnya asik akan kujodohin sama papak Ieyasu loh. Jadi papak Yuki cuma untukkku! #heh **

**Btw Hanuman: monyet putih dalam cerita wayang. Dia protagonis loh walau jelek! /plak!**


End file.
